Governor and the Mimic
by HeartlessBlu
Summary: [Side Story to Heavenly Blue] Kise, the mimic, is owned by Governor Kasamatsu of Titan and things get a bit complicated before Kise's assassination attempt.


**Hello everyone! **

**Welcome to a new short story, please refer back to Chapter 8 of Heavenly Blue just to get an idea of what I mean. I pretty much wanted to go into more details about Kise after feeling inspired. And also, what I mean by Titan, I mean one of Saturn's moons.**

**This is not beta'd by anyone so every mistake is made by me. Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions, please let me know.**

* * *

><p>Kise was free man, well sort of. His owner Kasamatsu was an understanding gentleman and allowed Kise to walk around Titan within reason of course. He agreed to wear an anklet that monitored where he was at all times. The mimic was not fond of it though but he accepted it without complaint. Kise wandered around the city and arrived at the Titan's slave market near the end of the city's boundary where he used to be held captive.<p>

Before he walked inside, he morphed into a random human being so no one would recognize him. A guy with spikey brown hair, green eyes, and freckles all over his face was a decent disguise. Kise even added a pair of red glasses to complement his look. It was best to keep his appearance low for the time being.

He stood in front of this place, remembering his time here. He was captured and ended up at the slave market while people of high status came to bid at high prices. A life after wasn't worth it and hearing news how some were abused, sexually assaulted, or killed in the process irked the mimic greatly. He'd never thought he ended up in a governor's hands though.

Kasamatsu was different for a human, but Kise knew he couldn't be trusted and continued to put a front with him, while still have a bit of fun.

How long will his amusement go on for?

Kise parted the folds of the large tent and stepped inside which held many metal barred cages of different size, fitting small creatures like a child to adult looking ones. Some of them weren't confined, but chained to a pole with a muzzle strapped to their faces. Kise remembered the feeling all too well, the chains bruised his wrists and legs after attempting to free himself with force alone and the muzzle suffocated him with its itchy leather straps which didn't help to calm his mood at all.

An older gentleman appeared behind him and greeted with a friendly tone while fiddling with his curled mustache. "Why hello there, sir. Are you interested in bidding any of these fine collections? The auction today will be starting this afternoon. We have a lot of fine creatures from all over to grace us with their presence."

"Not even a bit." Kise responded lowly and turned with a wild glint in his eyes. He jolted forward until he felt his hidden blade that he kept within his sleeve met with the man's chest.

* * *

><p>"You're back." Kasamatsu said, not looking up from his handful of documents in hand.<p>

"I am." The mimic replied before sauntering over and sitting on the governor's desk, freely parting papers away to make room as some made their way to the floor.

"I'm working, is there something you want?" Kasamatsu finally looked away and gave his attention to Kise which Kise highly appreciated. With a quick shift of his appearance, Kise turned into his owner while sporting a fine dark gray suit and a white dress shirt under, along with a yellow tie to go with it while Kasamatsu wore a dark green turtleneck and black slacks on.

"Entertain me." Kise responded in the governor's voice and leaned over until he was towering the seated man. Fingers wanted to caress the older man's face but a hand shot out, grabbing Kise's wrist with force.

"No." A firm response. "And stop wearing my face."

"Oh. Well, would you prefer this?" Kise's face became the late wife of Kasamatsu. "Hello, dearest. Would you like for me to get you some coffee?" The subtle change in those silver, blue eyes made the mimic beamed with a wide smile. He loved riling this man but it was over too soon when Kise felt a tug on his arm yanking him forward and he landed right into the governor's lap with both legs dangling to the side like a fair maiden on a horse. A hand grasped the back of Kise's head and he felt warm lips against his, hungrily tasting before nipping his bottom lip.

"D-damn it, you bastard! Fuck you!" Kise sputtered as he pushed Kasamatsu back and punched the man's face before getting off of him. With temper rising with every second, Kise changed back to his normal self and wiped the kiss with the hem of his sleeve. He disliked the way when he couldn't control the situation, it threw him off balance.

Kasamatsu gave a gentle smile and cleaned his desk up a bit, even picking up the scattered papers on the floor. "I apologized, I thought I was entertaining you."

Kise gritted his teeth, hating this bastard even more and walked out of the room without saying a word. His anger dissipated once he left the house, feeling the cool air calming him down with every step moving him forward into the city.

And Kise stood in a pool of blood after killing the owner of the slave market. He made sure to silence the owner first before stabbing the body multiple times in some desolate corner, away from prying eyes. The mimic hated the man, how he was beaten and put on display, laying bare as greedy eyes stared while they cried out a price worthy to be sold. The crowd grew louder as Kise felt humiliated when his legs were forced apart and rough hands touched where no one else did to prove how untainted he was.

He wiped the blood off his blade and turned to leave, but before he escape from the area, he was forcefully grabbed by Kasamatsu's men.

"The hell you guys come from?! Get off me!" Kise struggled against them but they refused to back down. He tried to swing his weapon at them but one guard easily disarmed him, taking the knife from his hand. "I'll kill more, you get it? Why I'll… tarnish your boss's name! How the governor cannot control his own men. What a shame!" Kise laughed, quietly made his decision that was what he planned on doing. "Heh, so how did you guys know it was me?"

"Governor Kasamatsu had ordered us to follow you. Make sure you don't stir up trouble but he had a feeling that you might. Playtime is over, time to go home, Kise." One of the guards stated, keeping a tight hold on his arm.

"Oh, how brilliant. Might as well take the anklet off since it's pretty damn useless." Kise replied with a scoffed and turned himself back to his original look, a bit saddened to have his fun taken away from him.

"Time to go home indeed."


End file.
